This description relates in general to the field of medical fluid connectors, and in particular to a flow control drip chamber connector for use in medical infusion therapy.
Medical infusion therapy involves the administration of medication through a needle or catheter. The medication may be administered using intravenous, intramuscular, or epidural techniques. Typically, infusion therapy includes a fluid source coupled through tubing to a patient's intravenous needle or a catheter. The fluid, which may comprise medication or any other fluid, is usually dripped from the fluid source, through a fluid pathway, and into the patient. Typically, a primary fluid source and one or more secondary fluid sources may be joined to the fluid pathway between the source and the patient.
The primary and secondary fluid sources are joined in the fluid pathway such that the secondary fluid may be delivered concurrently the primary fluid. Alternatively, flow of the primary fluid may be halted during delivery of t secondary fluid and restarted after flow of the secondary fluid has ceased.